Dis-moi pourquoi ?
by Lisiane
Summary: Dans la tête de Draco Malfoy, le 30 juin 1997, soir de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Le dialogue entre lui et Dumby est reporté, mais au lieu de suivre les pensées de Potter vous lirez celles de Malfoy. ( je ne sais pas quoi mettre comme genre, alors je vais basé sur la peur de Draco.)


Dis-moi pourquoi ?

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Madame Rowling, mais qui ne le sait pas ?

Rating : -

Paring : -

Résumer : Dans la tête de Draco Malfoy le 30 juin 1997, tour d'astronomie. Et si on voyait la scène de la mort de Dumbledore grâce à Draco ?

* * *

><p>-Expelliarmus !<p>

_Dis-moi pourquoi tu es là ? Je sais que tu es là, ça fait six ans que ton regard me transperce. Cette année a été la pire, tu m'as espionné jour et nuit, prêt à me voir craquer, ou à comprendre mes plans. Dis-moi pourquoi t'es là ? Tu ne devrais pas être là. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies faire ce que je dois faire. Part s'il te plait. Tu vas me haïr, encore plus, après ça._

_Dis-moi pourquoi je te fais confiance ? Tu es tout près, je ne te vois pas, mais je sens tes yeux sur moi. Tu pourrais me jeter un sort. Je ne l'éviterai pas. Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? Je sais que tu as compris ! L'autre fou ne fera rien. Je le vois, faible, sous la douce lumière verte de la marque des ténèbres. Sa baguette est loin de lui. Il ne pourra rien faire. _

_Dis-moi qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce que je dois, qu'est ce que je dois dire ?_

_Dis-moi pourquoi il n'a pas l'air paniqué ? Il a une baguette pointée sur lui. Il ne peut rien faire. A-t-il confiance en toi ? Il doit savoir que tu es là. _

-Bonsoir, Draco.

_Dis-moi pourquoi c'est lui qui parle ? Pourquoi j'ai peur. Moi ? Fils de Mangemort._

-Qui est avec vous ?

_Dis-moi pourquoi je lui demande ça, je sais que c'est toi._

_-_Une question que je pourrais te retourner. A moins que tu n'agisses seul ?

_Dis-moi pourquoi il ne répond pas comme une personne normale aurait répondu ? _

_-_Non. J'ai des renforts. Il y a des Mangemorts dans votre école, ce soir.

_Dis-moi pourquoi je réponds comme un lâche ? Il va mourir, suis-je obligé de lui faire peur. Peur pour ses élèves ? Oui, il a des Mangemorts et ils vont faire du dégât._

-Intéressant. C'est très bien, vraiment. Tu as donc trouvé le moyen de les faire entrer ?

_Dis-moi pourquoi il fait semblant d'être intéressé ? Il doit le savoir comment je l'ai fait, il sait toujours tout. Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore jeté de sort ?_

-Oui. Juste sous votre nez et sans que vous vous en rendiez compte !

_Dis-moi pourquoi ce que je dis n'est pas ce que je pense ? Tu dois me prendre pour un connard. Au moins quelque chose qui n'a pas changé._

-Ingénieux. Pourtant… pardonne-moi, mais…

_Comment fait-il pour être encore poli ? A un sort de la mort ?_

Où sont-ils en ce moment ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de renfort.

_J'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je suis heureux qu'ils ne soient pas encore là. Ils vous auraient déjà tous tués. _

-Ils ont dû affronter quelques membres de votre garde rapprochée. Ils se battent à l'étage inférieur. Ce ne sera plus très long… Je suis monté le premier. J'ai…

_Dis-moi pourquoi t'es là. T'as pas à me voir comme ça. Je veux pas le faire devant toi. Je ne veux pas le dire devant toi._

J'ai un travail à accomplir.

_Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai peur ? Je dois juste le tuer, pas grand-chose pour un fils de Mangemort non ? Mais je le respect. Même si tu n'étais pas là, jamais je ne lui aurais dis en face. J'aurais aimé qu'il le sache avant de mourir. Que je le pense puissant, important, et même intelligent. Mais je ne dirai rien. _

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, accomplis-le, mon garçon.

_C'est juste un murmure. J'entends ton silence, et le bruit lointain du combat, en bas. Je sais qu'il sait ce que je dois faire. Dis-moi pourquoi il sourit ? Il le sait. _

-Draco, Draco, tu n'es pas un tueur.

_Chut, s'il te plait fait le taire. Toi aussi tu as compris maintenant._

-Comment le savez-vous ?

_Dis-moi comment il sait toujours tout ?_

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable. Vous ne savez pasce que j'ai fait !

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? J'étais incapable de faire du mal à Dobby. Je suis incapable de le tuer, je le sais. Lui aussi. Et toi ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne fais toujours rien ? _

-Oh, si, je le sais. Tu as presque réussi à tuer Katie Bell et Ronald Weasley.

_Ce n'était pas mon but. A quoi tu penses ? Tu le savais aussi. _

Tu as désespérément essayé de ne tuer moi-même tout au long de l'année.

_Dis-moi pourquoi il se trompe. Je ne voulais pas le tuer. J'ai à peine essayé. Je ne voulais pas._

Pardonne-moi, Draco, mais ces tentatives étaient bien timides, si timides, pour faire, que je me demande si tu y as vraiment mis tous ton cœur…

_Allez, sois aussi intelligent, il a donné tous les indices, pour te faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas le tuer. _

-Bien sûr que oui ! J'y ai travaillé toute l'année et ce soir…

_J'ai peur, quelqu'un a crié. Ils approchent. Dis-moi pourquoi t'es là ? Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai menti ? Est-ce que tu me vois trembler ?_

-Quelqu'un est en train de livrer un beau combat.

_Dis-moi pourquoi il commente ça ? On n'est pas un match de Quidditch._

Mais que disais-tu… Ah oui, tu as réussi à introduire des Mangemorts dans l'école, ce que j'estimais impossible, je dois l'admettre… Comment t'y es-tu pris ?

_Dis-moi qu'est ce qu'il fait. Bon sang ils se rapprochent. Ils vont voir que je ne l'ai pas encore tué, ils vont peut-être me tuer parce que je suis un lâche, que j'ai peur, que je…_

-Peut-être devrais-tu faire le travail tout seul. Imagine que tes renforts soient repoussés par ma garde rapprochée ?

_Fait-le taire, j'ai déjà assez peur comme ça ! Ou alors tue-moi, un Mangemort de moins ça te fera plaisir non ?!_

Comme tu t'en es peut-être rendu compte, il y a aussi des membres de l'Ordre de Phénix, ce soir.

_Je sais._

Et finalement, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'aide… Je n'ai pas de baguette pour me défendre.

_Je sais._

Je comprends. Tu as peur d'agir tant qu'ils ne t'auront pas rejoint.

-Je n'ai pas peur !

_Je crève de peur._

C'est vous qui devriez avoir peur !

_Dis-moi pourquoi je dis n'importe quoi. Il pourrait partir, passer devant moi, je n'arriverais pas à l'arrêter._

_-_Pourquoi donc ? Je ne crois pas que tu vas me tuer, Draco. Tuer n'est pas aussi simple que le croient les innocents…

_Je sais. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que je suis là. Toi aussi tu n'as rien fait. _

Dis-moi plutôt, pendant que nous attendons tes amis… Comment as-tu réussi à les faire entrer ici ? Il semble qu'il t'ait fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver le moyen d'y parvenir ?

_Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai peur. Ils sont encore plus proches ! Je les entends, plus qu'une ou deux minutes. Ils seront là…. L'armoire, au moins une chose que j'ai réussie dans ma vie. J'ai mal au bras. Même mes pensées trembles, je ne sais plus ce que je dis, ce que j'ai dis, ce que je dois dire._

_-_J'ai dû réparer cette Armoire à Disparaître qui était cassée et dont personne ne s'était plus servi depuis des années. Celle dans laquelle Montague s'est perdu l'année dernière.

-Aaaah.

_C'était quoi ça ? Un soupir ? Un gémissement ? _

-C'était astucieux… Il y en avait deux, j'imagine ?

_Dis-moi pourquoi il essaie de faire passer le temps ?_

_Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai répondu ? Une longue explication. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne sais pas. La vérité sûrement._

-Très bien, donc les Mangemorts ont pu passer de chez Barjow et Beurk jusqu'à l'école… un plan ingénieux… Et, comme tu le disais, juste sous mon nez…

- Oui. Oui exactement.

_J'ai encore plus peur. Maintenant, tu sais ce que je faisais pendant des heures et des heures dans la salle sur demande. _

_-_Mais il y a eu des moments, où tu n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir réparer l'armoire ? Tu t'es donc rabattu sur d'autre méthodes plus grossière, moins bien imaginées, m'envoyer par exemple un collier ensorcelé qui ne pouvait atteindre qu'une mauvaise cible… ou empoisonner un hydromel que j'avais très peu de chance de jamais boire…

-Il n'empêche que vous ne saviez pas qui se cachait derrière tout ça.

_Tu le savais, lui aussi._

-Il se trouve que si. J'étais sûr que c'était toi.

_Je le savais._

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir empêché d'agir ?

_Ah, j'ai enfin réussi à sortir une question intelligente, tu veux aussi savoir hein ?_

-J'ai essayé, Draco. Le professeur Snape, sur mes instructions, a gardé l'œil sur toi…

_Dis-moi pourquoi je veux le croire ? Pourquoi je le crois ?_

-Pas sur vos instructions, c'est à ma mère qu'il a promis…

_Un serment inviolable… _

-Bien sûr Draco, c'est ce qu'il te disait, mais…

_Alors lui aussi m'a menti ? M'a trahi ? Dis-moi pourquoi ? J'ai un rôle à tenir. Ne m'écoute pas s'il te plait._

_-_C'est un agent double, espèce de vieillard stupide, il ne travaille pas pour vous, contrairement à ce que vous croyez !

_Non, Il fait parti des votre. J'en suis sûr. Mais ils sont tellement proches. Si un seul d'entre eux lis dans mes pensées. Je meurs. _

-Il faut admettre que nous différons sur ce point, Draco. Il se trouve que j'ai confiance dans le professeur Snape…

_Toi pas n'est ce pas ? Tu n'auras jamais confiance en lui, mais si tu savais… Si seulement… Mais il faut que tu le croies ennemi. Je suis assez intelligent pour le comprendre. Un allié-ennemi. Un allié caché. Alors laisse-moi te faire croire qu'il est méchant. Tu le sauras un jour qu'il est l'homme le plus brave au monde. Mais pas maintenant. Tu as une guerre à gagner avant !_

_Dis-moi pourquoi le vieil homme tremble ? Dis-moi pourquoi il ferme les yeux ? Pourquoi il semble mal ? Je n'ai rien fait. _

_Ah il a compris, pour Rosmerta. _

_Un nouveau cri résonne, trop fort. Trop près. _

_Il continue à parler, j'essaie de comprendre de quoi il parle, mais je n'arrive pas à suivre… _

_Je tremble trop. Tu dois le remarquer maintenant. _

_Le vieil homme a encore glissé. Il ne semble pas tenir debout._

_Mon esprit s'accroche à nouveau de la conversation _

_-_S'il te plait, n'emploie pas ce mot offensant devant moi.

_Dis-moi de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Quel mot ai-je dis ? De quoi est-ce qu'on parlait déjà ? Ah oui,… Donc Rosemerta, hydromel, idée piqué à Granger. Sang-de-Bourbe._

-Ca vous ennuie que je dise Sang-de-Bourbe alors que je ne vais pas tarder à vous tuer ?

_Je ne vais pas le faire._

-Oui, ça m'ennuie. Quant à me tuer, Draco, tu as eu de longues minutes pour le faire.

_Je sais._

Nous sommes seuls.

_Ou presque._

Jamais tu n'aurais pu espérer me trouver si peu en état de me défendre et pourtant, tu n'as toujours pas agi…

_Alors tu ne ferras rien. Alors il ne pourra rien faire. Il mourra ce soir. J'ai besoin de vomir._

En ce qui concerne les évènements de ce soir, je suis un peu perplexe. Tu savais que j'avais que j'avais quitté l'école ? Oui, bien sûr, Rosemerta m'a vu partir, elle t'a sûrement prévenu…

-Exactement, mais elle m'a dit que vous vouliez simplement boire un verre, que vous alliez revenir…

_Dis-moi qu'a-t-il bu pour être tellement fragile ?_

_Je crois qu'il a marmonné une réponse, je n'ai pas réussi à l'entendre. _

-Tu avais donc décidé de me tendre un piège ?

_Oui, non, peut-être._

-Nous avons fait apparaître la Marque de Ténèbres au-dessus de la tour en sachant que vous vous dépêcheriez de venir voir qui avait été tué !

_Et ça a marché. Malheureusement._

-Plus au moins,… Dois-je en conclure que personne n'a été tué ?

_Dis-moi est ce que je dois lui rappeler que y a des Mangemorts dans son école adorée ?_

-Quelqu'un est mort. Un de vos alliés…

_J'ai faillit vomir en l'évitant le plus possible._

Je ne sais pas qui, il faisait sombre… J'ai enjambé le corps… J'étais censé attendre ici votre retour mais les gens du Phénix se sont mis en travers du chemin…

_Dis-moi pourquoi je n'arrive pas à écouter ses réponses ?_

_Encore des cris, ils sont dans l'escalier. Ils ont pris plus de temps que je pensais pour arriver. Mais ils sont tout près. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Laisse-moi apprécié les derniers moments de sa vie. Peut-être même de ma vie. _

-Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, quoi qu'il arrive,

_Merci de me rassurer, vieil homme._

Alors, examinons tes options, Draco.

_Je crois qu'il me manque un bout de la conversation là. _

-Mes options ! Je suis là avec ma baguette à la main… Je m'apprête à vous tuer…

_Tremblant comme une feuille. _

-Mon cher ami, cessons de jouer à ce jeu. Si tu avais dû me tuer, tu l'aurais fait dès que tu m'as désarmé, tu n'aurais pas perdu de temps à bavarder agréablement sur les moyens mis en œuvre.

_Chuut. Je vais mourir. Tout comme toi. Tout comme lui. Ils te trouveront…_

-Je n'ai aucune option !

_Eh voilà que je le dis à voix haute. _

Je dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Sinon, il me tuera ! Et il tuera toute ma famille !

_Maman._

_Je n'ai de nouveau pas suivi son discours. _

_Accroche-toi Draco. _

-Je peux t'aider, Draco.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas.

_Je tremble beaucoup trop. _

Personne ne le peut.

_Dis-moi tu n'arriverais pas à Le tuer, là tout de suite ?_

Il m'a ordonné de le faire, sinon, il me tuerait.

_J'espère que tu me pardonneras. _

Je n'ai pas le choix.

_Je ne l'ai jamais eu._

-Rejoins le bon camp, Draco, et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer.

_J'en ai tellement envie, mon cœur l'a déjà rejoint depuis longtemps, depuis que tu m'as tenu tête, depuis que tu as refusé de me serrer ma main. Tu ne sauras jamais que j'ai apprécié ce geste. Tu m'as montré que je n'étais pas le meilleur, tu m'as montré une autre voie. Je ne te dirai jamais mais je t'ai admiré. Toi. Toi qui as survécu. Toi qui as osé Lui tenir tête. Toi, plus fort que moi. Toi et tes figures de Quidditch._

_-_En plus, je peux envoyer des membres de l'Ordre chercher ta mère dès ce soir pour la cacher aussi. Actuellement, ton père est en sécurité à Azkaban…. Le moment venu, nous pourrons le protéger à son tour… Passe du bon côté, Draco… Tu n'es pas un tueur.

_Je dois tenir, pour toi. Tu ne me sauveras pas. Mais le monde ne changera pas. On restera ennemi. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire._

-Je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, non ?

_J'espère qu'il voit dans mes yeux la vérité._

Ils pensaient que je ne sortirais pas vivant de ma tentative, mais je suis là… et vous êtes en mon pouvoir… C'est moi qui ai une baguette à la main… vous, vous êtes à ma merci.

_J'ai peur._

-Non, Draco.

_Encore mon nom. Il l'a dit trop de fois ce soir._

C'est ma merci qui compte à présent, pas la tienne.

_Hein ?_

_Je sens ma baguette se baisser. _

_Ils sont là._

_Quelques secondes encore et on va me pousser. _

_Ils ont gagné._

_J'entends un rire. Un homme qui parle. Une félicitation de sa part. Dumbledore qui salut les quatre nouveaux arrivants. Un rire, et une réplique._

-Tu crois que tes fines plaisanteries vont t'aider sur ton lit de mort ?

-Des plaisanteries ? Oh, non. C'est ce qu'on appelle les bonnes manières.

_Même à moitié mort, il est poli. Comme il fait ?_

_Fenrir commence à parler avec le vieil homme. Il pu la mort. _

_Je tremble encore plus. _

_Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait venir. _

_Je ne savais pas qu'il serait ici…_

_Il ne manquerait pour rien au monde une visite à Poudlard. Pour les enfants. _

-Nous avons des ordres. C'est Draco qui doit le faire. Vas-y Draco, dépêche-toi.

_Mon nom vient vraiment trop souvent dans la conversation ce soir._

_Des cris de « notre » conversation me parvienne, puis des cris des escaliers. Oh la garde, l'Ordre, c'était le moment ! Mais ils arriveront trop tard._

-Vite, Draco, maintenant !

_Je trembl_e _trop, j'en suis incapable. Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? Ai-je rêvé en sentant ta présence ? J'en suis pourtant certain. _

_Une dispute, un sort. _

-Draco, vas-y ou alors écarte-toi pour que l'un de nous,…

_La porte s'est ouverte ! Severus !_

-Severus…

_Bon sang. Il va se passer quelque chose. _

_Dis-moi pourquoi je le sens ? Pourquoi j'ai peur ? Il va le tuer. _

_NON ! Pas devant lui ! Il ne pourra jamais comprendre, pas après ça. NON. _

_Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer ?_

-Avada kedavra !

_Une seule incantation. Un seul sort. Un trait de lumière verte. Une larme. _

_Dis-moi pourquoi je pleure ?_

_Le cri d'horreur que j'aurai voulu pousser ne parvint pas à sortir de ma gorge. Je ne pus que regarder le vieil homme projeté dans les airs. Pendant une seconde, suspendu sous la tête de mort étincelante, puis retombé en arrière par-dessus les remparts, telle une grosse poupée, disparaitre dans le vide. _

_Alors dis-moi pourquoi je pleure ?_

_Je me sens tiré par le col. _

_Harry Potter. Après ça, je sais que tu ne vas jamais pouvoir me pardonner. Mais je suis désolé. Pour la mort de ton mentor, pour six années de souffrance, pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ce soir. _

_Harry Potter. Ce soir j'ai pleuré. Car un homme que j'admirais est mort. Un homme que j'ai essayé de tuer toute une année mais qui m'a quand même proposé de me rejoindre à votre camp. _

_Harry Potter tu me haïras, tout comme tu haïras Severus Snape. Mais un jour tu comprendras. Un jour tu trouveras que Severus Snape était le plus brave homme du monde. Peut-être que je te dirai mes quatre vérité. _

_Harry Potter. _

_Dis-moi pourquoi tu as du voir tout ça ?_

_Car oui je t'entends derrière nous, courir dans les escaliers. _

_Dis-moi pourquoi je pleure._

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plus !<p>

Bisous

Lisi


End file.
